Blinded by pretence
by Finndabhair
Summary: Everythings haywire at Hogwarts and even i don't know what's going on! There's a ball, a tomboy, some graphic details about slytherins that you really don't want to know! and MUCH MUCH MORE! L/J SB/OC RL/OC
1. To truce or not to truce, that is the qu...

It all starts with slumber.  
  
The cruel frost nipped at her creamy skin as she drifted across the snow- covered lawns of the castle. It was so peaceful at night and now because of the change in season and climate there were rarely any animals around, which could disturb the silence that had came to fill the icy air. She couldn't sleep yet again and still was puzzled as to why. It was as if her sub-conscious was trying to inform her of something that she had not yet been able to grasp. To begin with the lack of sleep had been annoying but she soon became accustomed to it and her walks became a daily or should I say nightly ritual.  
  
James Potter gazed down from the window in his dorm towards the red headed girl that made his skin boil. She looked almost angelic as he watched her delicately walk through the carpet of white. However he knew only too well that there was nothing-angelic about- Lily Evans. She was a hot headed moron with a wand stuck up her ass. He hated her with the passion so strong that one drop of it would be capable of burning another hole in the ozone layer.  
  
He sighed as he remembered their encounter from just that day. He had been talking to Charlie Sullivan, a very stunning and charming Ravenclaw when suddenly Lily had appeared and told the girl that she would be better of dating Alastair Nelson (a stupid Slytherin.) Apparently this was because James had a memory span lower that that of a fish and an IQ similar to that of dung beetle. However, as bad as the situation seemed, he still managed to secure a date. And, to top it all off he told Alastair Nelson all about how Lily had been defending him earlier that day obviously showing that she had a crush on him. He couldn't wait until the next day to see Alastair trying to admit his undying love to the witch. He laughed at the very thought before taking one more look out the window and heading off to bed.  
  
The next day all classes were called off due to the number of students and teachers who had developed colds or the flu. It was the last day of school anyway, as it was Christmas time and the holidays were due to start later that day. James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Elle, Jessica and Finn were all staying for the festive period, as their parents were either away on business or away on holiday. James was rather excited at the prospect as the day had started off really well and could only get better. Lily on the other hand was dreading it. She had been followed around by Alastair Nelson all day and to make it worse James had an unwavering smirk plastered on his face. Finally she had had enough.  
  
'Potter, what the hell is up with you today? That smug expression is really beginning to wear thin!' She cried only making James' smirk grow.  
  
'It's just funny watching how the oh so smart Evans can be oh so dumb.' He replied as he grabbed a dry piece of toast and began munching through it much to Lily's disgust.  
  
'I have no idea what you're talking about Potter and to be honest I'm tired to play you're little games.' Lily retorted.  
  
'Aww are you're late night walks finally catching up on you?' Lily looked up as if shocked that he knew. Noticing her reaction James replied: 'yes I know all about you're little midnight rendez-vous's with the grounds. I saw you yesterday.'  
  
'Oh so spying on me now. I never thought that even you could stoop that low.' Lily stormed out of the great hall giving James the most intense glare ever imaginable.  
  
'So Lily's hasn't been sleeping?' Elle asked with concern.  
  
'Nope, she's been walking around the grounds all night.' James announced. 'Freaky really. I wouldn't like to meet her late at night.'  
  
Sirius, Remus and Peter laughed. Lily was a very strong-minded person and to be honest she could be quite tempestuous.  
  
Finn and Elle were not amused and soon followed their friend's footsteps out of the hall leaving the boys alone.  
  
'Girls can be so touchy.' Peter declared as he started onto his second piece of toast.  
  
'You can say that again.' James said in agreement. 'I mean look at Evans for example. You make one comment about something and she goes berserk. Psycho or what?'  
  
Sirius gave his friend a bemused look. 'James, Lily isn't as bad as you think.'  
  
James scoffed. 'Are you insane? She's completely unhinged.'  
  
Remus looked up from his book. 'Let's put it this way, she's smart, gorgeous, funny and everything else you could possibly want in girl.' He voiced.  
  
'Exactly, so she may be a tiny bit opinionated on a few things but everyone has a fault somewhere and that just happens to be hers.' Sirius added.  
  
Peter laughed. 'Who are you trying to fool Padfoot. A tiny bit opinionated on a few things. More like hugely opinionated on everything.' James snorted into his orange juice.  
  
'Huh! I don't care what you guys think of her but to me Lily is great and to be honest I wouldn't mind putting the moves on her.' Sirius announced with a grin. Suddenly there was silence and all eyes turned to James who now looked as if he just found out that quidditch had been banned forever.  
  
Finally regaining the ability to move James began to laugh causing all 3 other boys to relax.  
  
'Ha hahaha good one Sirius. You had me going there for a minute. Ha haha Evans and you hahaa!' He exclaimed whilst laughing. But he seemed to be the only one who found the 'joke' funny. James looked up again at his friends' glum faces and groaned.  
  
'Oh god you were being serious weren't you?' He asked looking in the direction of Sirius who nodded. 'What the hell? Are you on drugs? This is Evans we're talking about here.' He shouted. 'I mean she's the girl who told the entire school that you were a transsexual and also the same girl who put itching powder down you're boxers.'  
  
Sirius grinned. 'What can I say, that stuff is such a turn on!' Now it was James' turn to smile.  
  
'You're completely mental Sirius, you know that?' He told him.  
  
'I think we all knew that James.' Remus uttered. 'But are you ok with this, the whole Sirius pursuing Lily thing?' He asked getting straight to the point as usual.  
  
James thought for a moment and then smirked. 'Yeah course I am. She's a complete ignoramus but you're my friend Si so I'm behind you all the way.'  
  
Sirius broke into a huge grin. 'Aww James that so *sniff* touching.' He voiced whilst pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was in the Gryffindor common room fuming. James was so irritating and for some reason everything he said or did managed to aggravate her. He was just so narcissistic or something. Ever since they had first caught sight of each other she had loathed him. She had taken one look at him at Kings cross and labeled him as a troublemaker unworthy of her time and so far he had proven her right.  
  
It was now six years since that fateful day and nothing had improved between the two teenagers, in fact their relationship had gotten worse and worse each year and now there was basically no friendship left. It was all hatred. It was pathetic really.  
  
Just as Lily began contemplating her revenge on James for his antics that morning, Elle and Finn entered looking rather worried. Of course it had to be about her sleeping problem which James happened to know so much about. It was unbelievable how he could find out everything that she wanted to keep secret.  
  
'Lily?' Elle asked as she sat in front of her pacing friend. 'Are you alright?'  
  
'Perfectly fine.'  
  
'It's just about what James said.' Finn added cautiously. 'We're a bit worried.'  
  
'Well there's no reason to be because I'm absolutely dandy, on top of the world, spiffing and all that.'  
  
'Oh ok well just incase you ever feel like talking to us you know that we're here for you.' Finn replied with a smile.  
  
'Thanks guys, I really do appreciate your concern and everything but there's really no need.' She grinned at both of them and then continued. 'I guess I can't seem to sleep due to a certain Ball coming up.' She said coyly. It was always easy to change the subject when the word 'ball' was mentioned.  
  
Elle and Finn gasped. Hogwarts only had balls every so often so when one was announced it was hardly a surprise that people got so excited. The last ball had been a year ago when they were in 5th year and it had been superb. Lily had gone with a seventh year who just happened to have been head boy and quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. He was absolutely gorgeous and had asked Lily because he thought she was 'the most beautiful, funny and smart girl he had ever met.' Elle and Finn had also been lucky. Two very handsome boys asked them both from Ravenclaw.  
  
'When was the ball announced?' Elle asked, wondering how she had missed something so big.  
  
'It hasn't been announced yet. Dumbledore only told the prefects two days ago. He's going to announce it tonight at dinner.'  
  
Finn and Elle suddenly began to jump up and down screaming. They were overly excited already and Lily was beginning to regret telling them. Suddenly Jessica flew into the room gasping for air. All three girls stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her.  
  
'And where may I ask have you been all day, Miss Melbourne?' Lily asked as she took in her friend's disgruntled appearance.  
  
'For your.. information.I have been..serving..detention all day.' She panted. 'McGonnagal made.me clean.. out..the Slytherin.locker room!'  
  
Lily, Elle and Finn scrumpled up their faces in disgust. The Slytherin locker room was somewhere were students went and never returned from. The smell was enough to kill anyone or so it was said.  
  
'Well why are you so tired then?' Elle asked with interest. 'Surely it wasn't that hard to pick up a few sweaty towels?'  
  
Jessica finally regaining her breath started to reply. 'It wasn't the detention that made me tired it was that bloody idiot Alastair Nelson. He was in the locker getting something when I finished and as I left he started following me. He began asking me about you Lils and after a while I got freaked out and started to run. The skinny little runt can run pretty fast so I pretty much had to sprint for my life.'  
  
This was actually rather interesting. Jessica was quite a tomboy and most of the time she would give a boy a good punch if he bothered her, so it was quite weird that she didn't hit a slytherin when the opportunity arose.  
  
'This might sound a little blunt but why on earth didn't you whack him one?' Finn asked out of pure curiosity.  
  
'Well I got that detention for punching Black so I thought that if I punch another guy I'd end up with another detention and I DO NOT want to go back into that locker room EVER AGAIN!' Jessica exclaimed.  
  
Lily, Elle and Finn laughed and even Jessica couldn't help but join in.  
  
'So anyway Lil what's the deal with you and Nelson?' Jessica asked.  
  
'I have no idea what he's up to. He's been following me around all morning and after lunch when I went to change clothes I found him snooping about outside the Gryffindor dorms! I don't even know how he got in through the portrait hole.'  
  
'Creepy. Sounds like he's got a crush Lil'.' Elle put forward.  
  
'Yeah and the only way he could have gotten into Gryffindor is if another Gryffindor let him into the tower and there's only one person I know that would do that to annoy you Lils.' Jessica added.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
'JAMES POTTER!' Lily howled as she tramped down the staircase towards the common room. It had to be him. He would be the only one who would sink so low as to let a Slytherin enter the place where only Gryffindors were supposed to go. It would be typical of him to put the entire house at threat for some little prank. He was so irresponsible. It was beyond her why he had been appointed a prefect alongside her. All he did was put people into jeopardy.  
  
'Oh James. What have you done this time?' Sirius asked teasingly as his red haired fantasy entered the common room looking as radiant as ever but maybe a little angry. 'Tsk, tsk!'  
  
'Potter, did you or did you not give Alastair Nelson the ability to enter Gryffindor Tower?' Lily asked her eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
'Maybe.' James replied like a toddler who was reluctant to admit to anything.  
  
'UURGH! Leave it up to you to be childish about something as serious as this!' Lily cried. 'Just answer the question.'  
  
'Fine, ok. Yes I did let him in here. Happy now?' James scowled.  
  
'No I'm not BLOODY HAPPY you asshole. Do you realize how serious this is?' She asked aggressively causing the whole common room to go silent as everyone watched in anticipation.  
  
'What is so bad. SO I let him in. All he did was wait for you; it's not like he tried to murder anyone. CHRIST!' James replied.  
  
'That is besides the point POTTER and you know it!' Lily retorted. 'I'm sorry to do this from my own house but your behaviour is a disgrace, 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'WHAT? You can't do that!' James screamed. '50 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
'Potter, what are you playing at? Why are you giving the house points?' Jessica asked. Lily's removal of points had been understandable but James' giving of points definitely wasn't.  
  
'BECAUSE.' James looked around him until his eyes fell unto Sirius who was looking joyful. 'Because.Sirius hasn't gotten a single detention since yesterday!' James finally replied rather stupidly.  
  
'Oh yeah great reason Potter! You're not even worth my breath!' Lily bellowed as she began to walk away.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk! Evans it seems that every time we argue all you can do is walk away.' James smirked. 'You can't always run away from your problems and the sooner you realize that, the better!'  
  
Lily whipped round and walked up to James until her face was just inches from his. 'That's just it Potter, you're not my problem.' She hissed disdainfully before turning round again and climbing the staircase to her dorm.  
  
James stood there in awe for a few seconds but then he slowly turned round. 'You know what guys, I just got the feeling that Evans doesn't like me.' He said causing the other two marauders to fall back onto the sofas and groan.  
  
James looked offended at their lack of support. 'You know what? I miss Wormtail already.' He professed. 'At least he would've been supportive!' Remus and Sirius sniggered. Peter had left earlier that afternoon. He had to spend Christmas at home.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
That was it. Lily had finally broken. James had pushed her over the edge and to be truthful she had enjoyed it. The look on his face was priceless and she would give anything to see it again. He had been completely shocked by her and to have such an impact or effect on James Potter was a rare occurrence. For once he had been made to look like the fool. After all those years Lily had gotten her revenge and it had been bitter sweet. Ever since their first meeting she had been the fool, the one always laughed at and James was always the victor no matter what.  
  
Lily looked up and watched her best friends as they laughed and joked about prior events and suddenly it hit her. Regret. She was regretting what she had just done. Her conscience was panging. She had sunk as low as he had for all those years. It wasn't her who had gained revenge it was the rage that had been inside her. How could she have let it happen?  
  
'Hey Lil, are you coming down to dinner?' Elle asked.  
  
'Oh yeah.' She replied with a smile. 'Coming now.'  
  
'Oh I can't wait until Dumbledore announces the ball.' Elle cried to Finn who looked as just as excited. Jessica however looked appalled and sickened.  
  
'But sure you know about the ball, why is Dumbledore announcing it so exciting?' Lily asked curiously.  
  
Jessica looked up and squealed. 'It's because LIKE all the guys'll LIKE know then and then they will LIKE will all be looking for dates.' She said in a screechy voice before bursting into snorts of laughter. (A/N: Think Miss Congeniality laughter.)  
  
Finn and Elle now looked appalled. 'Hey we don't talk like that!' They cried making Jessica snort even harder. Lily gave her friends a comforting look before grabbing Jessica by the arm and half dragging her out of the room.  
  
'Come on you, you and me are going to dinner.' She hissed trying to hold back her own laughter. After the two of them had left the dorm Elle and Finn came out looking much happier. It would seem that the discussion of the ball was now back on as their favourite topic.  
  
Elle and Finn were what you could call the 'girlies' of the group. They were both very into balls, make-up, slumber parties, etc whereas Lily and Jessica preferred just to chill and think of boys more as friends rather than prospective lovers. Maybe that was what made them so attractive to the opposite sex. They didn't giggle or flirt. They were always just themselves.  
  
Lily was a tall 5"8 with a smooth creamy complexion and long red hair that fell below her waist. Her eyes were bright green although they seemed to change shade according to her mood but whatever her frame of mind they still contained that certain sparkle. She was very slim and athletic and also one of the top if not the top student in her year.  
  
Jessica was around 5"9 with long dark brown hair that reached down to the top of her bum. Her skin was peachy and her eyes were dark midnight blue. She had a very striking look. She too was also very slim and athletic for she was one of the chasers on the Gryffindor quidditch team. Jessica was really smart as well but for some odd reason that fact was well concealed and to an ignorant on looker she was an average student who spent more time in detention than in class.  
  
Elle was a little shorter than the 2 afore-mentioned girls standing at 5"5 but she was just as slim. She had bright baby blue eyes and straight, shoulder-length, blonde hair that added to her pale complexion, which she had obtained probably from not getting enough sunlight. She hated the outdoors and was as athletic as a hedgehog during hibernation. She was an average student herself but the boys still seemed to love her and despite her ignorance sometimes Finn, Lily and Jessica loved her too.  
  
Finn shared Lily's height of 5"8 but she was very thin. It was unbeknownst to anyone how she kept her figure for she was forever eating cakes and sweets. However the more fattening things that she ate the skinnier she seemed to get. Jessica was convinced that she had cast some sort of a spell on herself. Her eyes were hazel and her hair was chestnut brown and fell to the centre of her back. She too was not athletic however she had still had a beautiful tanned complexion. Finn was quite smart and would be quite high in the ranking if she spent more time listening to the teachers instead of drooling over certain guys in class.  
  
Finally reaching the Gryffindor table in the great hall all four girls took their seats and looked towards Dumbledore who was starting to speak.  
  
'Now I know that a lot of our students have left for the Christmas holidays but I would still like to say- GOOP DE GOOP DAP!'  
  
Elle and Finn's faces fell as they looked from the faculty table to were Lily sat.  
  
'I thought there was a ball?' Elle asked softly. Lily was as puzzled as they were. Dumbledore had told them he would be announcing it on Friday and today was Friday.  
  
'There is a ball Elle, Dumbledore must have changed his mind about announcing it so soon.' She cooed. 'Maybe he wants to wait until the rest of the school come back before he announces it.'  
  
Elle and Finn smiled. For a minute there it looked like they were going to cry or worse scream. Seriously those girls had some major problems with the whole 'ball' thing.  
  
Just as the food began to appear the 3 remaining Marauders entered looking eerily pleased with themselves. Lily was first to notice this and despite her better judgement she just had to ask.  
  
'And what may I ask are you all looking so pleased about?' She hissed towards them all causing them to smile even broader. Since she was not getting an answer she turned onto James who looked like the happiest of them all. 'So Potter what's this all about? I thought you might've learnt you're lesson from earlier but obviously I was being stupid.'  
  
'Have you only just realized how stupid you are now?' He retorted losing his smile and replacing it with a smirk. 'Took you long enough!'  
  
Lily glared at him and went back to her conversation with Jessica. James could be so childish at times and today it seemed that his immaturity had been magnified by about 1, 000, 000.  
  
James was one of those guys that you could either love or hate and for the majority of the school it was love. Lily and the Slytherins seemed to be the only ones who could see through his façade; even the girls who had been unlucky to have been his girlfriends still adored him. Despite the fact that he only used them for sex and public appearance.  
  
Lily couldn't see what was so appealing about him. Sure he was captain of the quidditch team, prefect and future head boy but who cared about that. He was an egotistical, superficial bastard who cared about no one but himself and his precious bloody friends. So what if he was gorgeous. His bright brown eyes made her stomach turn and his well-toned body made her want to hurl. Who cared if his hair was adorably messy and his glasses so cute but sexy. She certainly didn't and the fact that he was a tall 6"2 was definitely not a turn on at all. He was an ass and her rival at everything. He was just brilliant and she loathed him for it!  
  
Suddenly Lily's train of thought was interrupted by Sirius cleareing his throat really loudly.  
  
'Hey Lily, James said there's a ball coming up.' He said grinning wildly.  
  
Lily smiled. 'Yeah.' She replied turning back round to Jessica.  
  
'You going?' He asked gaining her attention again.  
  
Lily looked around and noticed that everyone's eyes were on them. She sighed. 'Yeah I have to. I am prefect after all.'  
  
'Yeah course you do.' He replied obviously not really caring. 'So what would you say if I asked you to go with me?' He asked charmingly.  
  
'I would have to say.' Lily started as she looked around everyone again. Elle and Finn were urging her to say yes and on the other side of her James looked strangely annoyed. That was it she had made her mind up. 'I would have to say yes Sirius.' She said as she turned and gave James the biggest smile that she could muster.  
  
James had had enough. 'I'll see you guys later.' He announced as he got up from the table and strode away muttering to himself about 'stupid girls' or something.  
  
Sirius was overjoyed. 'That's great. We're gonna have the best time.' He declared whilst wriggling his eyebrows suggestively. Lily laughed. Things were certainly looking up.  
  
Sirius was an absolute god. He was half-French and so he had a beautiful tanned complexion, which enhanced his large brown eyes and messy brown hair. He was a babe to but it nicely. He had the longest eyelashes Lily had ever seen. He too was athletic like James and played Beater on the quidditch team making his body just as firm and perfect. His grades weren't too shabby either and you could bet that he would be in the top 5 on the ranking board alongside James, Remus, Victoria Carver (a Ravenclaw) and Lily herself.  
  
Yes she had made a great decision and not only was it good for her but this way she got to piss James off and still have a great time.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elle and Finn squealed with delight as they fell onto their beds that night. Sirius Black had asked one of THEIR best friends to the ball. Lily laughed. Her friends were so shallow at times. Jessica was the only one Lily could relate with entirely. She was the best listener and the most down to earth person she had ever met excluding Remus Lupin.  
  
'So Lils you got something for Black?' Jess asked as she pulled her blanket over her. Lily sighed.  
  
'Not really.' She replied. 'He's gorgeous and everything but he's too rambunctious. I guess I'm just going with him because I couldn't turn down those big puppy dog eyes.'  
  
Jessica laughed. 'James didn't look too happy.' She put forward. 'Maybe he wanted you Lil.'  
  
Now it was Lily's turn to giggle. 'Yeah the day James wants me is the day that the world is coming to an end and I'm the only girl left on the earth who he can shag.' She chewed her lip. 'I really hate him.'  
  
'I know.' Jessica replied as she stifled a yawn.  
  
'Why do I hate him so much?' Lily asked but all she received in reply was a snore. She grinned and got out of bed putting on her housecoat and slippers. Looks like it's times for another walk she thought as she closed the dorm door behind her.  
  
Gasping slightly as the cold air hit her face she left the school and walked slowly towards the old oak tree which had been her place of refuge for the past six years. Wrapping her housecoat tighter around herself she looked up and found that someone had had the same idea as she. Sitting on one of the branches of the tree was none other than James Potter.  
  
Lily stopped abruptly and started to turn round.  
  
'Evans.' James called. 'Don't go on my account.'  
  
Lily looked back. 'What are you doing here anyway?' She sneered.  
  
James looked down at his feet. 'You're not the only one with sleeping problems you know.'  
  
'Oh really?' She asked. 'I am surprised. James Potter actually unable to do something.'  
  
James scowled. 'I did not come out here for a fight.'  
  
'Then what did you come out here for? A pleasant conversation?' She asked spitefully.  
  
'Yes as a matter of fact I did.' He replied. 'Look since you're going to be Sirius' date for this ball I thought that we might as well have a truce. I don't want to have to stop hanging around with Si just because his latest girl has some stupid grudge against me.'  
  
'I don't have a grudge against you.' Lily retorted pompously.  
  
'Well then what exactly is your problem with me?'  
  
'You're self-righteous and to put it simply.annoying.' She replied. 'SO what's your problem with me?'  
  
'You're too. hang on we're trying to have a truce not hate each other anymore.' He announced as he held out his hand. 'Truce?'  
  
Lily eyed his outstretched hand wearily but then accepted it. 'Truce.' She agreed. 


	2. A change for the better?

A change for the better?  
  
The Christmas holidays just seemed to have flown in and soon everyone was back at school and classes had started up again. The holidays had been quite uneventful, the highlight of course being that James and Lily weren't constantly arguing but instead getting on quite well. Peter had returned from home early muttering something about blowing up the turkey and so James was glad that he had his supporter back. Sirius was being as humorous as usual and Remus of course being his sensible, responsible self. It was now common knowledge that Finn had a crush on the sandy haired boy but he seemed oblivious to all the flattery she gave him.  
  
Remus was just as sought after as his other two friends but he was unconscious to it all. It was not surprising that girls swooned before him, as he was very handsome. He had lovely sandy hair, which was always perfectly gelled, and his golden eyes added to his mysterious façade. He was a tall 6" and although he did not share his friends' love of quidditch he loved most other sports. It was common knowledge to Lily and her friends that Remus was a werewolf but it didn't bother them at all, in fact it made him even more appealing to them. Lily admired him and held him in high esteem. He was an excellent student and was surely worthy the position of prefect but unfortunately due to his 'sickness' he was unable to accept such a status.  
  
Finn dropped into her seat at the Gryffindor table across from Lily and sighed. Lily who had been deeply involved in her book shut it neatly and looked up at her irked companion.  
  
'Let me guess?' She said. 'Remus.'  
  
Finn nodded and sighed yet again. 'I have tried everything and nothing has worked. That boy has some definite issues!' She cried pouting.  
  
Lily smiled. 'You know Finn why don't YOU ask HIM to the ball?' She asked. 'After all we do live in a society were women are thought of as equal to men.' She continued matter-of-factly.  
  
Finn gaped. 'I can't do that! It's un-ladylike.' Lily rolled her eyes. 'Besides I'd be too embarrassed.  
  
'Well now you know how he probably feels.'  
  
Finn paused as if deep in thought and then got up from her place and walked over to where Remus was sitting. Finn sat next to him and said something causing Remus to splutter out his orange juice. Lily smirked.  
  
'Matchmaking again?' Sirius asked as he followed Lily's line of vision.  
  
Lily turned round and gasped mockingly. 'Oh Sirius, why would you think such a thing? I simply gave Finn a push in the right direction.'  
  
Sirius snickered. 'Yeah sure, more like you pressed her into it by saying something about society today.'  
  
Now it was Lily's turn to snicker. 'You know me too well.' She remarked as she gave him a quick kiss. Just then James entered.  
  
'Hey, hey, hey!' He cried. 'I thought I said no nookie at the Breakfast table you two. This man has to eat here you know.' And with that he sat down and grabbed a few pieces of toast.  
  
Sirius grinned. 'How can I help it, if my girlfriend finds me irresistible?' He questioned gaining a dig in the ribs from Lily.  
  
'Oww!' He exclaimed as he pouted and put on his puppy dog eyes. Lily giggled again.  
  
'Aww did I hurt you?' She asked before claiming his lips again. 'Am I forgiven?' She asked once she pulled away.  
  
Sirius pretended to think for a minute. 'Umm, well ok.' He answered.  
  
Lily and Sirius had been dating now for a week or so and Lily was having the time of her life. She couldn't believe that she of all people was dating one of the friends of the person she used to dislike intensely. Once Sirius had asked Lily to the ball he had to claim her for himself and so two or three days later he had asked her to be his and she for some odd reason had agreed. It was strange really how things had turned out.  
  
James looked up at them both laughing away. He was happy for them both but somewhere inside him felt cold and empty and every time he saw the pair of them together he would shiver. Unable to look at them anymore he turned to his right to see Remus and Finn locked in a passionate embrace.  
  
'Bloody hell!' He cried unable to take in what his eyes were showing him. Remus Lupin was kissing a girl in public and not any old girl. It was Finn Matthews; one of the shyest girls James had ever met.  
  
'Made for each other aren't they?' A voice asked from over his shoulder. James turned to see Jessica Pierson sitting next to him, her eyes resting on the 'new couple.'  
  
'Just like they are.' He replied pointing to Sirius and Lily who also appeared to have locked together. Jessica smiled.  
  
'Yep. It appears that it's only me and Elle now who are dateless.  
  
'And me and Peter.' James added. 'Hey are you going to ask Elle?'  
  
Jessica frowned. 'I am a girl NOT a boy!' She cried.  
  
James cringed. 'So you are, hehe. Hey you wouldn't want to go with me, would you?' He asked.  
  
'Don't go there Potter.' Jessica replied.  
  
Now James frowned. 'Aww come one give me a break. What's the worst that could happen?'  
  
'I don't want to find out plus I prefer going stag.' James looked dejected but then broke into a smile.  
  
'Why don't we go stag together?' He asked.  
  
'Thanks but no thanks. Why don't you ask Elle? I'm sure she'd be more than happy to go with the eligible Mr Potter.' Jess resolved.  
  
And so it was decided James would ask Elle Gibson and he could only hope that someone else hadn't snatched her up already. Now it seemed that Peter would be the only single Marauder left.  
  
It was Wormtail's attitude more than anything else that made girls look the other way. He was very lethargic and up front which most girls didn't find in the least bit attractive. For example he'd stay stuff like 'Your ass looks huge in those trousers!' or my personal favourite being 'Did you forget to put your make-up on this morning?' He truly was hopeless.  
  
Peter stood at a small 5"8 but he seemed to make up for his lack of height with the amount of crap that came out of his mouth. He had soft brown hair that fell just over his ears and he had the smallest grey eyes ever seen. He wasn't bad looking but he left a lot to be desired. He was as un-sporty as it gets but he compensated this with his grades. He was ranked in the top 20 so he wasn't as stupid as he looked, if you'll pardon the expression.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Elle shrieked as she returned to the common room that day. James had asked her to the ball and she had been more than pleased to accept. She hadn't stopped talking about it all day and so Jessica had stuck her mouth together with a sealing spell during Transfiguration. Professor McGonnagal of course had to ask Elle a question causing an inquiry to start about a certain 'stickio' spell. The result evidently being McGonnagal dragging a kicking and screaming Jessica out of the classroom. Obviously she clearly didn't want to go near those locker rooms!  
  
Lily yawned at flopped down unto one of the large red sofas. She was exhausted. Classes had been especially long and boring today, probably due to the OWLS, which they all would be taking that year. Lily yawned again as the Marauders entered through the portrait hole. James laughed.  
  
'I take it classes were just as boring for you as they were for Sirius today.' He said as Remus and Peter entered carrying sleeping Sirius over to the armchair facing Lily. 'Sirius! Lily's naked!' James yelled.  
  
Sirius suddenly jerked awake. 'WHERE, WHERE?' He cried causing Lily to scowl. 'Oh, you're wearing clothes.' He added laughing nervously as he made his way over to her. 'Never mind.'  
  
James laughed again and Elle joined in trying to be 'supportive.' Just then Jessica crawled in through the portrait hall looking near death. Lily was first to notice the girl as she fell onto the floor in a dead faint.  
  
'Jess!' She cried as she ran over to her. Sirius helped her carry Jessica to an armchair and Elle and Finn ran to get some water. Five minutes later they returned and handed the water to Lily who then threw it over the stupefied girl. Jessica woke up spluttering.  
  
'AAAA!' She screamed as the cool water trickled down her shirt. 'What was that for?'  
  
'You fainted.' Sirius replied. 'We were waking you up.'  
  
Jessica looked around to see James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Finn and Elle looking at her curiously. 'What?' She asked in annoyance.  
  
'Why'd you faint?' Lily inquired.  
  
'The shock of it I guess.' She replied. 'I have to clean out the Slytherin locker room all week plus place any items of clothing, sweaty or otherwise, in lost property!'  
  
Everyone groaned and shook their heads with abhorrence.  
  
'That's' abominable!' James exclaimed. 'Who knows what parts of their greasy bodies touched those clothes.' Peter began to wretch.  
  
'Don't say anything else James or I swear I will blow chunks!' He managed to say through convulsions. Elle and Finn paled.  
  
'If he's going to hurl then I'm out of here.' They cried in unison. Just then Peter began to run for their dorm obviously looking for the nearest toilet. Elle, Finn and Jess couldn't take much more.  
  
'I think we'll check you's later guys.' Jess said as she followed Finn and Elle out of the room. 'See ya's.'  
  
'I'm going to go too.' Remus called. 'Err homework..library.bye.' He managed to choke out, as he blushed crimson.  
  
'Ooh this is too good too miss I'm gonna see what he's really up to.' Sirius said giving Lily a peck on the cheek leaving her alone with James. 'So.it appears that you're taking my friend to the ball?' Lily began as she flipped off her shoes and laid herself back onto the sofa.  
  
'Yeah Elle is great.' He replied positively. 'I'm looking forward to our date already.'  
  
Lily smiled. 'She's really excited too. Won't stop raving on about you, that's how Jess got those detentions you know.'  
  
'Really?' James questioned with surprise. 'So she was the one who performed the sealing spell.'  
  
'Yeah. I thought it was a pretty good idea until McGonnagal asked Elle that question.' Lily declared with amusement.  
  
'Pity.'  
  
James and Lily chatted away for the remainder of the afternoon and even had a few games of Wizards Chess and Exploding Snap. Lily unsurprisingly being the victor in both games. It was only when Peter emerged from his dorm looking pale and sickly that they finally stopped.  
  
'James!' He moaned as he sat facing them. 'Why did you have to give me such a bad mental picture?'  
  
James and Lily laughed. 'I didn't do anything Wormtail. All I said was that anything greasy and sweaty could have touched those clothes including their big hairy.!' James burst out laughing again as Peter scurried away.  
  
Lily was looking at him strangely. 'What?' He asked innocently. 'I was going to say heads no matter what you're dirty mind was thinking.' Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
'I'm sure that you were.' She said sarcastically.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was very uneventful apart from when Sirius re- entered the common room looking very proud of himself indeed.  
  
'I knew it!' He announced. 'Doing homework my ass! Remus was in the astronomy tower with Finn and you know what they were doing?'  
  
Lily and James looked at each other and then back at Sirius. 'I'm sure we have a good idea of what was going on.' James replied.  
  
'Huh! That's what you think.' Sirius started again. 'But you have no idea! He shouted exasperatedly. 'They were looking at the stars! Now why in god's name would you go up to the ASTRONOMY TOWER for that?'  
  
Lily giggled. 'Who knows Si? Who knows?' She soothed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a week until the Spring Ball and the whole school was in uproar. Girls everywhere were screaming about not having dresses or earrings etc and boys were shouting because of all the noise. Jessica on the other hand was having a great old time. She found it very amusing to watch all the commotion and then laugh instead of help. Once Elle had came up and asked her for advice on her dress and Jessica had told her that the dress was a bit tacky. Lily had had to spend the rest of the night consoling her friend and telling her that Jessica was only teasing her.  
  
Dumbledore had noticed the tension in the school and so a Hogsmeade day was announced for the Saturday before the ball. The ball was on the following Friday and so there was plenty of time for a girl to get a dress and then work out her make-up etc by then. Lily and Jessica were two of the girls who had not yet purchased a gown and so they were thankful for the shopping day, well at least Lily was. Jessica didn't really care. She would be happy to attend in combat trousers and a bikini top if she saw fit.  
  
'Lily?' Elle called through the bathroom door. 'Are you ready yet?'  
  
Lily had completely forgotten that it was Saturday and so of course had slept in. It was 10 past 10 and she was only getting showered. The carriages were leaving for Hogsmeade at 11 and Elle was set on being early if not on time.  
  
Just as Elle was about to call again. Jessica came marching through the dorm door yawning. She too was in her pyjamas and looked nowhere near ready. Elle gaped.  
  
'What on earth are you doing? We're going to Hogsmeade at 11 and it's now a quarter past 10!' Jessica looked at her and then yawned again.  
  
'I'm not going to Hogsmeade.' She replied sleepily.  
  
'But you don't have a dress! What will you wear?' Elle asked as she began to hyperventilate.  
  
'Chill! I've got a white dress that'll do fine.' She claimed.  
  
'Ok show me this dress then.' Elle folded her arms.  
  
Jessica walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a tiny piece of white material. It was a short dress, which would just about cover her ass, and there were rips all over it.  
  
'Oh my god. You cannot be thinking of wearing that!' Elle exclaimed. 'You'll look like a sheep that's just been attacked with a pair of shears.'  
  
A noisy giggle echoed from the bathroom as Lily emerged dripping with water and covered in nothing but a small white towel.  
  
Jessica glared. 'And what exactly are you laughing at Lil. You look like a drowned rat!'  
  
Finally after a lot of arguing and compromising all three girls were ready to go. Surprisingly it was 10 to 11 so they were in perfect time. The compromise was that if Jessica bought a decent dress that they would let her go into 'quality quidditch supplies so that she could ogle at the broomsticks.  
  
11 came and the girls found themselves in a carriage with James, Sirius and Peter. Finn and Remus had got their own carriage and Sirius knew it was not so that they could look at the stars. The journey to Hogsmeade was a merry one with Sirius and Lily flirting like hell, Elle and James flirting and Peter and Jessica groaning about how flirting should be banned. Peter had tried at first to flirt but Jessica had soon sorted him out. So now he shivering in his seat obviously scared about the threat which included helping to clean out the Slytherin locker rooms bare handed. He was still emotionally scarred from the description James had given him.  
  
When the carriages stopped Peter was first to jump out and waited impatiently for James and Sirius to follow. He as sure as hell wasn't spending the day with anyone who remotely reminded him of Jessica Pierson. And so when all had got out of the carriage they went their separate ways. James, Sirius and Peter were of to the joke shop and the girls were of to Madame Malkin's much to Jessica's displeasure.  
  
Madame Malkin's shop was brimming full of dress robes and other robes. Hundreds of different colours lit up the room and it was unsurprising that little Madame Malkin was hard to see among them all.  
  
'Is there anything I can help you with dears?' She asked as she looked at the three shivering teenagers who had just entered making the bell on the door jingle.  
  
'Umm well we're looking for dress robes.' Lily voiced as she pointed at herself and nodded towards Jessica.  
  
'And anything for you miss.?' She asked Elle.  
  
'Gibson. I'm looking for some earrings.' Elle replied politely.  
  
'Well Miss Gibson the earrings are over there.' The weathered little witch croaked as she pointed to the far corner.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'Now if you two young ladies would care to follow me, I'll show you the latest dress robes.' She took them to the other side of the shop and started piling them high with dress robes until their legs began to shake beneath the weight.  
  
'Right, the dressing rooms are over to your left so I'll leave you to it.' She told them cheerfully. 'Now if there's anything else you need, don't hesitate to call.' And with that the little woman disappeared.  
  
'She could call me an ambulance.' Jessica groaned. 'My legs are about to break.'  
  
Lily laughed. 'Well come on then. The sooner you get a dress, the sooner you get to see some brooms!'  
  
An hour later after what seemed like a hundred dresses both Lily and Jessica had each picked one. Lily's was crimson red with a low neckline and a long slit up the side. It was gorgeous and it made Lily look stunning. Jessica even admitted that Sirius' eyes would probably pop out when he saw her. Jessica's dress was also beautiful. It was midnight blue with no back and it really enhanced her natural beauty. Elle had actually been speechless when she had seen her so that must have been a good sign.  
  
Finally they left the shop and headed towards 'Quality Quidditch Supplies.' Jessica was ecstatic but Elle was downhearted. Quidditch was like Double Dutch to her. She just didn't understand it at all.  
  
Jessica noticed Elle's face falling. 'Elle if your face falls any more, you'll trip over it!' She joked.  
  
'Oh hahaha!' She replied sarcastically. 'I can't believe I'm going to a quidditch shop.'  
  
Lily laughed. 'For someone who hates quidditch so much, why are you going to the ball with the biggest quidditch fan ever born?' Lily asked.  
  
Jessica nodded her head. 'She's right. Potter eats, drinks and sleeps quidditch!'  
  
Elle frowned. 'So, opposites do attract after all!'  
  
On entering the quidditch shop the girls bumped into James and Sirius who appeared to have bought half of the stock in the joke shop. Each of their arms was carrying at least six bursting bags.  
  
'Stocking up were we boys?' Jess asked playfully. The two boys nodded, their eyes sparkling with mischief.  
  
'So did you get your dresses?' Sirius inquired motioning towards Jess and Lily who were carrying large bags.  
  
'Yes we did and I'm afraid you're not allowed to see them until the ball so.' Lily stuck her tongue out childishly.  
  
'Oh is that how you're going to play it?' Sirius questioned before pouncing on the unexpecting redhead causing them both to lose their balances. Everyone laughed as Sirius got up and helped Lily whilst trying to pick up all his bags.  
  
'Hey where's Peter?' Elle asked suddenly realising that the annoying one wasn't there.  
  
'Oh he left earlier. Apparently some girl threatened him with sweaty Slytherins!' James replied trying to stifle his growing laughter. All eyes turned to Jessica, as they all knew that she was the most likely candidate capable of scaring a sixteen-year-old boy.  
  
'What?' She cried innocently. 'I had to do something. He was trying to flirt with me for god's sake!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
At length the day of the ball finally arrived and everyone was beyond excited, they were high! The girls spent most of the day in their dorm except for Jessica who sat down in the common room all day messing around with the lads.  
  
'What are they doing up there?' James asked as they heard a shriek.  
  
Jessica smirked. 'Well last time I checked Elle and Finn were running around half naked searching for nail-varnish while Lily lay on her bed shaking with laugher.' She replied. 'She was fully clothed by the way.' She added to Sirius who quickly shut his mouth and wiped away the drool.  
  
'So why aren't you up there with them Miss Melbourne?' James asked shaking his finger at her.  
  
'I refuse to act so.well stupid.' She told them all. 'I will never allow myself to act in a so un-Jessica-like manner.'  
  
Sirius looked impress. 'You know I admire your strong principles but you know you have to have some fun now and again.'  
  
'Acting ditzy is not what I call fun Black.' She retorted. 'Fun is being out on that quidditch pitch giving it all you've got and beating the shit out of those slimy Slytherin bastards!'  
  
Lily suddenly came running down the stairs looking frustrated. 'Miss Gibson and Miss Matthews request your presence upstairs immediately' She announced. 'Apparently it's about time you started getting ready.'  
  
Jessica groaned but started to get up all the same. 'Well boys I better go.' She declared as she glanced at her watch. 'Only let me see.5 hours until the ball starts! However, will I be ready on time.'  
  
The Marauders laughed as Lily began to ascend the staircase with Jessica skipping merrily behind her.  
  
'That girl's definitely something!' Sirius professed.  
  
'Yeah she's a real charmer!' Peter said sarcastically.  
  
James sniggered. 'Wormtail you're just annoyed because of the whole flirt Slytherin thing.' Peter huffed.  
  
'I can't wait until the ball.' Remus voiced dreamily. 'My Finn will look as perfect as always.'  
  
Sirius, James and Peter rolled their eyes. 'That boy's got it bad!' Sirius claimed as he waved his hand in front of Moony's face. He didn't even blink; he just kept staring straight ahead and sighing.  
  
It was now six o'clock and the guys finally decided they should start getting ready. The ball was due to start at seven o'clock so they had plenty of time to get showered, dressed and ready to meet their dates.  
  
James was getting very fed up as he banged on the bathroom door for what seemed like the fiftieth time in a minute. Sirius was showering and wouldn't hurry up.  
  
'Sirius will you get a move on!' James called again. 'It's half six and I need to have a shower.'  
  
'Ok I'm coming now.' Sirius cried back through the noise of the splashing water. The sound stopped at last and Sirius emerged smelling very strongly of fruit. Sirius smirked and watched as James entered the steam filled and fruits scented bathroom trying hard not to slip on the large puddles of water, which were on the floor. Typical bloody Sirius to make a mess he thought to himself as he jumped into the shower were he found a large bottle of Herbal essences. James laughed.  
  
'Who gave you the shampoo?' He yelled to Sirius.  
  
'Jessica.' Was all he needed to say for James was sent into hysterics.  
  
Half seven came in a flash and the girls were still running around their dorm looking for things. Jessica had been ready for hours and Lily had finished shortly after her leaving Finn and Elle who were still not ready.  
  
'I don't know how you's two aren't ready when you've been up here all bleeding day!' Jessica said looking puzzled. 'I mean I got ready in twenty minutes and here you are still running around like two lunatics.'  
  
Elle glowered. 'We want everything to be perfect and anyway we ARE ready now.' She replied pompously as she grabbed her lipstick and dropped it into her bag.  
  
Finn and Elle looked great. Finn would certainly make Remus go GAGA! She was wearing a beige halter neck dress, which made her look very sophisticated and mature. Her hair was tied in a very loose French knot and her make-up was sparkly gold making her look quite Egyptian. Elle was also looking fabulous in her baby blue robes. Her hair was in a ponytail from which ringlets fell and her make-up was so doll-like that she really looked like she was made from porcelain.  
  
'Right ladies are we ready?' Elle asked as she stared towards her two friends who were lounged over her bed. Jessica moaned again.  
  
'I'm as ready as I'll ever be.' She told them.  
  
'Oh Jess, come one you're going to have a brilliant time and I'm sure you're date will be great.' Finn said. 'Who is your date by the way?'  
  
'What date?' Jessica asked. 'I'm going stag girlfriend.'  
  
Elle and Finn gasped. 'You can't do that.' They cried.  
  
'Well I am so tough luck!' She shouted back before holding her head up high and walking past them leaving them gob-smacked.  
  
'There's definitely something wrong with her!' Elle announced tapping her foot nervously on the ground. Lily grinned and then took both her friends' arms, escorting out of the room along the same path Jessica had just gone. This is going to be a long night she thought to herself. 


End file.
